dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Terminate-Her!
Terminate-Her! is the third episode of Season 3 of Dick Figures. Plot Watch this episode if you want to live! At a Halloween party, Red dresses up as a T-1000, while Blue meets a girl who wants to 69. Characters *Blue *Red *Pink (semi-antagonist in the beginning) *Sarah Connors (Chad Quandt) (antagonist) Minor Characters *Lord Tourettes *Mr. Dingleberry *Raccoon *Trollz0r (cameo) *Broseph (cameo) *Fat Ugly Girl (cameo) Transcript (Red is shown with a black pair of sunglasses with a red pupil on the right eye) Red: (In an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice throughout the episode) I need your clothes, your boots, and your motorcycle. (Camera zooms out to show a little boy on a trike) Boy: You forgot to say please, bitch! (Red pulls out a spring loaded shotgun & cocks it in a Terminator fashion) Red: Dun dun, dun, da-dun! (Red fires the shotgun & destroys the trike) (Blue & Red's apartment door is shown with a Halloween Party sign on the front) (Inside, full of previous characters in various costumes as well as other new people) Lord Tourettes: Awww, and what the FUCK are you, little kitty? Raccoon: I'm Nature's Ninja! (Cuts a table in half with a Katana) Lord Tourettes: Oh, lovely. And this ASSHOLE makes a great zombie! Mr. Dingleberry: Ehhh, I'm so old! (Blue is shown with a Star Trek Comm Unit & Pink in a giant Bacon Strip costume) Pink: Hey, Blue! Blue: Pink? Is that you inside that bacon? Pink: It's sexy bacon. Do you like it? Blue: Yeah... you look... crispy. And... delicious? Pink: (scoffs) I wore this for you! Blue: No, no! I... (His face is shown in high detail) I REALLY LIKE IT. Pink: Whatever! If you don't like it, just say so. (Pink throws her drink on Blue, bursts into tears, and runs away.) Blue: (sigh) I need a drink... (Pink throws her glass at Blue from off-screen.) (Red kicks the apartment door down.) Red: Get down! (Red's POV is shown with a HUD in a Terminator fashion. He scans multiple women commenting on various aspects. He finally sees a woman dressed as a nurse who is a "possible fit" & approaches her.) Nurse: (masculine voice) Oh, my God. Are you, like, the Terminator or something? Red: I'm a Cybernetic organism. Living tissue over a metal endoskeleton. Nurse: You're scary... and sexy. Red: I'm looking for Sarah Connor. Nurse: You can call me anything you want, big boy. Red: Hasta la vista, baby. (Red pushes the nurse away & walks off.) (Blue is sat on a couch on his own. He whistles at a woman as she walks past.) Woman: Hey! Are you... Captain Jean-Luc Picard? Blue: Of the USS Enterprise. (He taps his Comm Unit & it bleeps. The woman sits next to him.) Woman: Do you want a drink? Blue: Make it so. (The woman & Blue laugh while she pours him a drink.) And who are you? Renowned 19th century revolutionary feminist, Susan B. Anthony? Woman: Oh, my God! Yeah, totally! No, just kidding, I'm a slut. (Blue is shocked & drops his glass.) (Pink is watching the slut & Blue flirt from a distance, looking pissed.) Slut: Look at how short my skirt is! Blue: Sweet Jesus. (Pink downs her drink.) (A woman dressed as a bunny is about to eat a cookie from the table. Red approaches.) Red: Who said you could eat my cookies? Bunny: What? Red: Who is your daddy & what does he do? Bunny: Who are you? Red: I'm a cop, you idiot! Bunny: Oh, shit! Really? Red: My name's Detective John Kimble. Bunny: Uhh, I- I gotta go. (Puts the cookie back on the table & runs away.) Janey! Dump the drugs! (Blue & the slut are shown again.) Slut: You know, I'd love to boldly go where no woman has gone before. Blue: Wait, I'm not a virgin! Slut: You are, compared to me. (Pink & Mr. Dingleberry are seen.) Mr. Dingleberry: Back in my day, we used to hunt for witches! Pink: Shut up! (Red is seen talking to various women 1 after the other.) Red: I'm looking for Sarah Connor! Woman #1: Eww, what? Red: Sarah Connor? Woman #2: Get away from me. Red: I'm looking for Sarah Connor! Pink: Hey, Red! (Red walks over to her.) Red: You son of a bitch. Pink: Yeah... So you're looking for Sarah Connor? Red: I'm looking for Sarah Connor! Pink: I can tell you where she is... Red: Do it! Do it now! Pink: (pointing) She's right over there. (Pan to Blue & the slut) Blue: How 'bout me and you go back to the Holo-Deck and uhh-- (they move in...) (A close-up of Red's face is seen.) Red: (doing the Terminator theme) Dun dun, dun, da-dun... (louder) Dun dun, dun, da-dun... DUN DUN, DUN, DA-DUN! (Blue & the slut are about to make out & making weird noises but Red approaches.) Red: Are you Sarah Connor? Slut: Ugh, what? (She is thrown out of the apartment window & she screams.) Red: (close-up) You've been terminated. (Red, Blue & Pink are seen by the couch.) Blue: Why did you throw that girl out a window?! (Red laughs & picks up a glass bottle.) Blue: Her name wasn't Sarah Connor! It was [[Sarah Connors|Sarah Connors]]! (Red makes weird noises & throws the bottle on the floor while Pink sips her cocktail in joy.) (The dead Sarah Connors morphs into a mercury-like liquid & it then morphs into Chad Cop. He then grows large blades out of his hands as the real Terminator theme plays.) '-Episode ends-' (After credits) Red: I'll be back! Dick Figures Title Trivia *This episode has many quotes and references to Arnold Schwarzenegger films and the Star Trek franchise. *It is revealed that Red has a big interest in the Terminator films. *Sure,It also revealed that Pink grows jealous of Blue when he is flirting with other women. *There may be a time traveling robot hired to kill Blue for he may be important in the future. *Mr. Dingleberry tells Pink "Back in my day, we used to hunt for witches!" which is something that Europeans did back in the 12th century dark ages, which means Mr. Dingleberry might be 700-800 years old. *Trollz0r makes his second appearance in this episode, however, as a cameo only. Broseph makes his fourth appearence as a cameo only as well. They are both seen at the party when it shows everyone in the living room. Trollz0r is next to a yellow woman dressed as a witch. He was making the LOL meme face, but when the yellow witch touches his chin, he makes the AWWW YEAAA face. Broseph is seen dancing next to Sarah Connors, trying to get her attention, but she only ignores him. *The Fat Ugly Girl has a cameo appearence as well. She was also at the party dressed as the companion cube from the game "Portal". If you look closely, you can see that the heart on the companion cube costume is broken. *It is revealed that Blue may be a Trekkie. (A Star Trek Fan) *Next to Mr. Dingleberry when he says "Ehhh, I'm so old.", there is note that reads "To Do: Pink". *At the door, the rule reads out, "No Fatties. No Randos. No Fang Angels Costumes!" The Fang Angels part is a reference to the episode Fang Angels. *Raccoon identifies himself as "Nature's Ninja" which is a reference to A Bee or Something (This being very funny, as he is actually dressed as a samurai.) *List of characters in costumes: **Red = Terminator **Blue = Capt. Jean-Luc Picard from Star Trek: The Next Generation **Pink = Sexy Bacon **Chad Cop = Sarah Connors/Slut **Lord Tourettes = Fairy **Raccoon = Samurai (identifies himself as the "Nature's Ninja") **Trollz0r = Jango Fett from Star Wars **Fat Ugly Girl = Companion Cube from Portal **Mr. Dingleberry = Nothing (but Lord Tourettes thought he was dressed as a zombie) **Light Blue (Male) = Pikachu from Pokémon **Orange #1 (Male) = Cyclops from X-Men **Orange #2 (Male) = Superman (maybe) **Broseph = Vampire(?) (he is wearing a bow tie) **Gray (Male) = Mario **Green (Male) = Devil **Yellow (Female) = Witch **Pink #2 (Possible Male) = Sexy Nurse **Light Purple #1 (Female, even though she had pigtails, she's not Stacy, for this Purple has a lighter shade of purple than Stacy) = Bunny **Pink #3 (Female) = Cowgirl **Lime Yellow #1 (Male) = Box Head **Lime Yellow #2 (Male) = Scuba Diver **One the twins (the one on the right) Red was scanning (Unknown Color) = Angel **"Barely Legal" girl Red was scanning (Unknown Color) = Cat **Light Purple #2 (Female) = Insect **Orange #3 (Female) = Cop **Light Blue #2 (Female) = Princess *This is the first time Broseph doesn't die. *Red may have been drunk the whole time. *This is the second episode where Mr. Dingleberry does not die. *This is the second episode where Mr. Dingleberry tells a story. *The episode might be a reference to adult humor, as "Terminate her" is a slang term for a man that ejaculates in a woman. *Goof:Red's red dot on his glasses is moving from the left to the right for a second, when he asks Pink for Sarah Connor. Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use None Red Floating None Episode Ending The "I"s in DICK FIGURES are replaced by Red and Blue in their costumes. The Last Line Being Cut None Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Halloween